Withstood the Test of Time
by Regularamanda
Summary: At Jack's retirement party, they finally clue SG-1 in. Sam and Jack established.


**Withstood the Test of Time**

A newly retired General Jack O'Neill made his way through the guests at his party. His retirement party to exact. After forty years in the military it was time for this. All the bad guys were gone. He wasn't needed as much anymore.

And really there were more important things then staying in the Air Force. Like spending a lot more time with the woman he loved. Over the past four years, even though they were together, they hadn't had a lot of _them _time. And he was okay with that…mostly.

After all he hadn't been able to love her openly for years. Which made every time he could hold Samantha Carter in his arms all the more wonderful. Loving her and being loved in return by her was beyond anything he had dreamed.

And he had dreamed over the years, over and over again. Had replayed that virus induced kiss and time loop kiss in his mind so many different times. But neither one came close to the ones shared when they were together now.

After making sure there was enough Guinness and cake, he had his way to the back yard. He grinned when he saw her. She was standing there talking to the rest of SG-1 , laughing at something one of them had said.

He slowly walked up behind her and his arms went around her waist. He tenderly brushed away the long blonde strands of her hair and kissed that spot on back of her neck that he knew would send shivers through her.

"Jack." She said tenderly. God he loved hearing his name on those lips. He'd never hear 'sir' from her ever again.

Though Jack really would have liked to continue his exploration of her neck, after great restrain he lifted his head and meet the startled looks of SG-1.

"Hey guys…enjoying the party?" He asked with a grin.

Daniel was the first one to get over the shock. "Hey Jack…mind letting us in on what's going on here?" He asked in confusion.

Jack gave a mock sigh of exasperation. "Well for starters you're at my retirement party…"

Daniel lifted his hand to stop his words. "We know that…but what's going on with you and Sam?" Daniel said as he looked back for one to the other.

"Well I'm holding her in my arms and am trying my best not to be distracted by her very tantalizing neck…"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "How long has this been going on…and why didn't you tell us?" He said a little bit hurt.

Sam took the opportunity to answer that question. "Once we were out of each other's chain of command, which was when he went to Washington. We didn't want anyone to know…we would have told you guys sooner, but we agreed that we wouldn't tell any of you till after he was retired."

"Well I'll be damned." Cam said with a laugh. "That's great Sam…really."

Sam smiled at him.

"How did I miss that?" Daniel said to one in particular.

Jack rolled his eyes at him this time. "Because you are obliviously to most anything around you that doesn't involve rocks." Jack's eyes strayed to Vala who was smiling up at Daniel. Yup completely oblivious.

The stoic Jaffa smiled at the two of them. "I have known for some time O'Neill."

"You have?" Sam and Jack said at the same time.

"Indeed. It was not hard to recognize the feelings that you two shared. I wish you many years of happiness." Teal'c said as he bowed his head at them.

And Jack realized that yes Teal'c had known from the beginning. Maybe even before they had been aware of what they were feeling themselves. "Thanks T." He said.

"Well I would have thought you would have told me Sam…after all those girl talks we've had…" Vala said with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I know. I'm sorry." Sam said apologizing.

"Although that does explain that lingerie you bought at Victoria Secret that one day." She said brightly.

Sam blushed and Jack tried not to smile…and failed miserably. He knew exactly what piece of lingerie she was talking about...

Daniel and Cam shifted awkwardly and Teal'c looked…well like Teal'c…except he even looked a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Vala." Daniel said chastising her.

"What?" She said shrugging her shoulders.

Daniel gave a long suffering sigh before he gently grabbed her by the arm and led her away.

"Teal'c! How about you and I go get some cake?" He said rubbing his hands together.

Teal'c bowed his head at him in acknowledgment and they walked off.

And they were alone.

"Hi." Sam said as she turned around in his arms.

"Hi."

"So newly retired General Jack O'Neill what are your plans now?" She said with a laugh.

"Well I was thinking about having a long vacation with this one beautiful blonde haired Doctor-Colonel. And said vacation would include…fishing, Simpsons, bedroom, cake…and not in that order." He said with a grin.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Oh yes." He said as his lips slowly descended to hers.

"I think she'd agree to that."

"Will she now?" Jack said as he was a hairs breath away from her mouth.

"Yup." She said with that full on Carter grin that was only meant for him.

"No wonder she's the smartest woman on the planet." He whispered to her, cutting off any further reply from her as his lips tasted hers. Anyone who hadn't known about them sure knew now, but nothing really mattered right now. He was retired.

And retirement was so worth being able to kiss her anytime, anywhere he wanted. He deepened the kiss and before his mind completely shut off he had one more coherent thought.

She was worth it. Always had been and always would be. And he knew that he could live to be hundred and he would never tire of kissing her or seeing her smile.

They'd been though everything possible together, and through it all their love had survived .Some things always withstood the test of time. And their love would always be one of those things.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- This is the type of scene that I would love to see in the third SG-1 movie. Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know!_


End file.
